


On the skin

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Series: We Don't Need Words [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bite Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sad Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Link felt his heart skip a beat when he realized how much he wanted to be able to talk to him again, how much he wanted to be at the Domain. Foolishly, he thought that being able to talk to him even one more time would help him, that it would have made all this more bearable.He heaved a sigh that he didn't even realize he was holding back when Sidon's figure appeared vividly in his mind, beautiful and proud. Focusing only on it, he tried to chase away all the other thoughts.Sidon was handsome, there was no doubt about that. Link had thought it right away, at the very moment his eyes had rested on him.Moving towards the damp and wet cave wall, leaning his back against it, he closed his eyes deluding himself that he was still in the Domain.Swallowing noisily, he let his hand wander down his stomach, feeling the excitement grow."





	On the skin

Link's gaze was fixed on the bowl, without real interest, intent on stirring the freshly prepared soup into a now almost mechanical movement. He continued to turn the spoon counterclockwise, too distracted to be able to say with certainty how long he had sat to do it, with only the sound of the rain keeping him company and the heat of the bonfire to dry the clothes wet from the sudden storm that fell on of him still attached to the skin in that damp and dark cave.

A shiver down his back brought him back to reality. Maybe keeping the wet clothes on him wasn't a good idea after all.

Link placed the bowl next to him and then, taking out a long sigh, stood up and began to take off his tunic, causing another shiver of cold to his back when he remained bare chested.

It had been several weeks since he last managed to have a moment of peace as in that moment. Chased even at night, Link couldn't remember the last time he had managed to take a bath. With slight embarrassment, he was aware of the bad smell that emanated and with the promise to make up for it as soon as possible, he began to take off his shoes. Not that he cared about the opinion of others, he had to do it for himself and, even though it was still difficult to admit, Link was well aware of the gazes the others gave him and he couldn't stand it.

Every day they reminded him of his failure and, as if it wasn't painful enough having lost everything - who he was, his friends, his honor - no one asked him how he felt. No one had any idea what it was like to wake up suddenly and become aware to be responsible for the fall of Hyrule and have to face all this alone.

To be judged without knowing was equally painful. Link didn't want to be pitied, but he didn't even know what it meant to be understood by someone.

From the first day he opened his eyes, after a hundred years, he had done nothing but what he had been told to do, even knowing that it was the right thing and that thanks to this he had managed to make many change their mind, Link couldn't do without thinking about how long their forgiveness would last. Until the next failure? Could he defeat Ganon this time? Link was trying to restore peace to Hyrule with all his might, but what if it wasn't enough? Although he had no recollection, he was certain that the Link of hundred years ago had done his best but had failed anyway.

He hated having all this responsibility on his shoulders and often let his thoughts wander to imagine a different life. A normal life, simple and maybe a little boring but with a home and maybe even a dog. Link wasn't sure what would happen next, if he succeeded in the undertaking, saving Princess Zelda. Basically he was a swordsman, fighting was all he knew to do or at least as far as he could remember.

Link closed his eyes, now in his underwear, wondering if he really was the one the legends recounted and if the famous chosen one had never felt this way. Alone and frustrated, almost helpless or if he had someone by his side, a family.

He bit his lower lip when he realized that a tight knot had formed in his throat, but only when he remembered the first reassuring words, dictated with gentleness and certainty that he had heard for the first time since he had woken up, Link felt his eyes pinching.

It was Sidon the first to try to understand him, in a mutual help, it was as if Sidon had read inside him, _without the need for words_ , giving him trust while not knowing who he really was. Sidon knew Link was scared and for that he never asked him to be someone he wasn't. He had accepted and respected him as he was. Enthusiastic even when he discovered that Link was the chosen one, saying he had been lucky to meet him.

He had never blamed him for the death of his sister Mipha and, no matter how hard he tried, Link couldn't find the reason. He knew he was responsible, that he was the culprit, feeling guilty whenever he thought about it. Despite all this, Sidon had kept telling him how wonderful he was, how grateful he was, that he was his most precious friend.

Link felt his heart skip a beat when he realized how much he wanted to be able to talk to him again, how much he wanted to be at the Domain. Foolishly, he thought that being able to talk to him even one more time would help him, that it would have made all this more bearable.

He heaved a sigh that he didn't even realize he was holding back when Sidon's figure appeared vividly in his mind, beautiful and proud. Focusing only on it, he tried to chase away all the other thoughts.

Sidon was handsome, there was no doubt about that. Link had thought it right away, at the very moment his eyes had rested on him.

Moving towards the damp and wet cave wall, leaning his back against it, he closed his eyes deluding himself that he was still in the Domain.

Swallowing noisily, he let his hand wander down his stomach, feeling the excitement grow. Stopping a few centimeters from the edge of his dark underwear, he grunted still uncertain as he took a last look at the entrance to the cave before closing his eyes again. He left his hand there an instant as if he feared he could burn himself on contact with his own skin, but the closer he got the more he needed it.

Frustration grew harder as Link struggled to imagine that he wasn't him touching himself. The more Sidon's figure made its way into his mind, the more excitement grew and his breathing became more labored.

Without thinking further he began to lower his underwear, giving some relief to the excitement now free.

Red in the face, he pulled his head back holding onto the wall of the cave with the back, he felt the body react immediately as soon as he began to caress his erection, imaging that it was Sidon to touch it while Link was passing his other hand along his body starting from the neck and then going down to the turgid nipples from excitement, until he arrived between his legs.

With now only the smell of rain to keep him company, ignoring the other senses and the chills caused by the humidity that gave him a sense of security anyway, as if Sidon was really there with his sculpted and wet body.

"You like it if I touch you like that, don't you?" He imagined that Sidon whispered these words in his ear. "My sweet pearl."

"Yes." Link indulged his fantasy with a hoarse voice, answering breathlessly and never opening his eyes because too scared that reality could invade him by breaking that moment.

Link moaned when his imagination created the image of Sidon leave the sign of his teeth on his shoulder, biting his lower lip in frustration that he couldn't really feel them on his skin. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him and pass his hands over his body while the other repeated to him how wonderful he was and how much he loved him.

Link increased his rhythm and his legs began to tremble, aware that this fantasy could never satisfy his need as Sidon could have done.

Link opened his mouth put two fingers on it. Without stopping touching himself with the other hand, he began to suck and moisten his fingers with saliva.

"Greedy." He heard giggling. "And impatient."

Link brought his wet fingers to his entrance and his heart skipped a beat as he felt the adrenaline foretaste the moment.

"You are mine."

Link nodded, so overwhelmed he couldn't find the words, although he was aware that there was no one watching him.

A sigh of relief left Link's lips as his fingers finally penetrated him gently.

"I want you." Link implored panting, though he knew he wouldn't get a real answer. "Sidon." Repeated like a mantra.

Link clenched his teeth. The feeling wasn't even remotely comparable to the one that could have given him a sexual relations with Sidon, but by now the frustration had passed into the background and all that Link's mind could conceive was to reach the height of excitement.

"You're so warm inside, Link. Just for me."

Link arched his back when he reached orgasm, exhausted as he tried to enjoy post-orgasm satisfaction.

His legs gave way and he found himself sliding down to the ground, scratching his back slightly.

He opened his eyes and, lowering his gaze, looked at his hand feeling the guilt hit him in the stomach but, with his mind still not very clear, fatigue took over and Link bringing his knees to his chest placed his forehead on them.

Link closed his eyes, still searching to regulate his breathing, while the guilt cradled him in the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanted to thank you for all the love you are giving to this series.  
>  Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, subs and retweets!  
>  Thanks for reading what I write, it means a lot to me and I can't express it in words. Thank you!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I will be honest, when I started writing this part of the series it had to be just a simple PWP that had to be a detachment between the point of view of Link and that of Sidon, but then the angst hit me.  
>  I really like to find humanity in the characters I love, psychology, so I tried to express the emotions that Link could feel.  
>  With this, I want to clarify, it's not my intention to attack any character but only to highlight the loneliness of Link and the consequences that it can cause in his particular situation, also putting a little of my experience since when I played BOTW Sidon was the first one I helped.  
>  Sidon's thanks had impressed me greatly, also involving the other Zoras, and when everyone was enthusiastic something struck me.  
>  In any case this part is set at the beginning of the game so Link's feelings are still uncertain and he hasn't met yet all the characters in the game. (also for this reason I wrote "princess Zelda" and not only "Zelda" to highlight the distance.)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed.  
>  Let me know what you think.  
>  See you soon!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
